Episode 7384 (29th December 2015)
Plot Megan tells Zak it is bound to take time as he has hurt Lisa but Zak insists what he did was unforgivable and he cannot lie to Lisa. Cain is surprised Zak is not at Wishing Well but Lisa explains Zak only came crawling back after being rejected by Joanie. Kerry is enjoying having Kyle around. Joanie reveals she will be leaving but Kerry and Dan realise it is only because Cain has threatened her over Kyle. Eric, David and Leyla go through Val's possessions. In the café, Rhona and Paddy discuss Zak and Joanie's affair. Finn catches Ross looking at engagement rings and tries to persuade him to wait until after Pete's sentencing. DS Hart turns up to talk to Ross meanwhile Diane finds Gordon's wallet in the pub. Kerry tells Zak that Joanie is leaving as Cain has threatened her over Kyle. Paddy meets Tess in a lay by where she gifts him a mug with a Japanese quote on it. DS Hart questions Ross about he and Aaron's relationship and explains the warehouse robber stole a specific size of girls trainer. Ross insists he isnit into girls shoes and shows DS Hart his own. Debbie and Sarah arrive home and DS Hart notes Sarah's new trainers, which Sarah reveals Ross got her for Christmas. Ross lies he bought the trainers from a man in a pub. As DS Hart goes to leave she asks Ross about his whereabouts the night Robert was shot. Ross tells her he was in Magaluf. Debbie asks Ross why he lied about being in Magaluf as he left after Robert was shot. Zak reveals to Joanie he knows about Cain's threats, Joanie is adamant it is over as he belongs with Lisa. Zak explains Lisa has thrown him out as he's fallen in love with her. Eric gives away Val's belongings and gives Diane a photo frame with pictures of she and their mum in it. Belle pesters Lisa about giving her driving lessons but Lisa refuses and suggests Cain give her lessons, but Cain also refuses. Belle blames herself about Zak and insists she just wants her family back. Ross asks Finn to look after the kids so he can propose properly to Debbie, he reluctantly agrees on the condition he tells Pete. DS Hart returns to Mulberry Cottage with a search warrant. Lisa tells Zak she may have been a bit hasty yesterday and they owe it to Belle to try and work everything out. Lisa is shocked to see Joanie coming down the stairs. She confronts Joanie and slaps Zak before walking out. The police turn Mulberry upside down. DS Hart explains they have checked airport records and Ross' flight didn't leave until hours after the shooting. She continues that they found footprints at the scene of the shooting and they could be Ross' by the look of the treads. Ross protests his innocence as his shoes are bagged. As the police leave he realises the net is closing in. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Tenant's Cottage - Back garden and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown lay by *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes